prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Wayne
| death_date = | death_place = | birth_place = Jacksonville, North Carolina | resides = | billed = | trainer = | debut = January 5, 2011 | retired= |}} Jason Light Wayne (January 7, 1983) is an American professional wrestler known by ring names Shaft Wayne and Jason Wayne. He is currently signed to Ohio Valley Wrestling working in both singles and tag team competition. Professional Wrestling Career Ohio Valley Wrestling (2011-Present) Wayne debuted professionally on June 9, 2011 in his first OVW match, defeating Chris Sharpe. His first televised match was on June 15, on episode #617 of OVW TV winning a 1st-round match in the OVW Heavyweight Title Tournament. The tournament lasted from June 15-July 2, when the final round was held for the vacant OVW Heavyweight Championship. Wayne successfully faced Mike Mondo in the last round, winning his first major title in his rookie year. On September 21, Wayne faced the OVW Television Champion Adam Revolver on episode #631 of OVW TV in a title for title match, resulting in Wayne winning the Television Championship. During the course of episode #633 of OVW TV, Wayne dropped the television title to Rocco Bellagio before wrestling a second match, as the Television Champion against Raul LaMotta in a successful title defense. During the month of October, Wayne successfully defended his OVW Heavyweight title against Rocco Bellagio, Raul LaMotta and Rudy Switchblade. On October 26, Wayne was defeated by Nick Dinsmore on episode #636 of OVW TV for the Heavyweight Championship. On November 2, Wayne competed in an OVW Heavyweight Title Eight Way Melee which included Rudy Switchblade, Adam Revolver, James Thomas, Mike Mondo, Nick Dinsmore (as defending champion) Rocco Bellagio and Ted McNaler resulting in Switchblade becoming champion. Wayne later faced Switchblade one-on-one in a Best Two out of Three Falls match for the Heavyweight Title on November 19, but was defeated. He unsuccessfully challenged Switchblade again on the December 7, episode of OVW TV in a No-Disqualification Match for the title. Wayne would wrestle several tag matches after that time, involving Switchblade as part of The Mascagni Family. During the month of January 2012, Wayne and Switchblade again faced each other for the Heavyweight championship resulting in Wayne's victory on January 18, before being defeated in a second match on January 20 to Switchblade. Wayne again participated in tag team action before making his last OVW appearance on February 4, in an Eight-Man Elimination match. 2CW (Squared Circle Wrestling) (2012) Wayne made a brief appearance for Squared Circle Wrestling on April 13. He wrestled in two tag matches held in two different New York towns. The first match teamed him with Sgt. Slaughter, defeated The Infidels (Mohammad Ali Valez and Omar Akbar) in Watertown, NY. The second teamed Wayne with Jim Duggan again successfully winning against The Infidels in Rome, NY. Return to OVW (1.1) (2012) Wayne resumed his in-ring work with OVW on May 16. He defeated Chris Silvio on episode #665 of OVW TV. Both Silvio and Wayne faced each other on opposing teams of a 10-man tag match on May 28 in which Silvio's team won. Wayne rebounded from his defeat, picking up two consecutive victories over Silvio in singles competition on June 2 and again on June 10 in a Best Two out of Three Falls match. During the months of June and July, Wayne was part of several unique matches including an OVW Television Title Tournament Battle Royal on June 25, an OVW Heavyweight Title 10 Man Steel Cage Gauntlet on July 7, and an OVW Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership 6 Man Scramble on July 9. Bolin Services 2.0 (2012) On July 18, Wayne wrestled his first match as a member of the Bolin Services 2.0 teaming with Rocco Bellagio defeating fellow Bolin Services 2.0 members Jack Black and Joe Coleman in the first round of the Nightmare Cup, on episode #674 of OVW TV. On episode #675, televising the Nightmare Cup Semifinal, Wayne and Bellagio teamed again on behalf of The Bolin Services 2.0 unsuccessfully facing the team of The Mobile Homers (Adam Revolver and Ted McNaler). On episode #677, in a dark match Wayne teamed with Joe Coleman and Rocco Bellagio to defeat Arik Kristopher, Elvis Pridemoore and Nick Dumeyer. American Pro Wrestling Alliance (2012) After his match in the Nightmare Cup Semifinal on July 25, Wayne made his first appearance for the American Pro Wrestling Alliance on July 28. He appeared at APWA's Mass Destruction 2012 event in a tag match, as part of Team Ring Ka King (consisting of Luke Gallows, Michael Elgin, Sonjay Dutt and The Conganese Nightmare) defeating Team APWA (Chance Prophet, Crimson, Gunner, ONYX and Viper). He wrestled again on August 11 in a Mason Dixon Wrestling Heavyweight Title Four Way, defeating title holder Bobby Shields, Dirty Money and Jimmy Rave. Between shows and events for OVW, Wayne participated in a Mason Dixon Heavyweight Title Three Way, successfully defending the title against Bobby Shields and Jessie Godderz on September 8. Just 14 days later, Wayne retained his title via Disqualification in a match against Godderz on September 22. Return to OVW (1.2) (2012) Beginning in October, Wayne resumed an uninterrupted period of working matches solely for OVW. The Platoon of Wayne (2012-2013) October 30 marked the formation of Wayne's own team stable first called The Platoon, a concept likely inspired from Wayne's background as a former US Marine. The team consisted of Bolin Service 2.0 teammate Joe Coleman and Jack Black. Shortly after, the team name was changed to The Platoon of Wayne and they went on to face tag teams including The Mascara Mafia, Team GutCheck, The Mobile Homers and other random team-ups during the months of November, December and January. The Coalition (2013) On January 9, The Platoon officially underwent a name change and became known as The Coalition. Further changes followed, including the addition of Crimson to the team. With Crimson's partnership, Wayne successfully challenged for the OVW Southern Tag Team titles facing the team of the Mascara Mafia for the number 1 contender spot. Wayne and Crimson then faced the tag champions of Team GutCheck (Alex Silva and Sam Shaw) and won the titles on January 23 on episode #700 of OVW TV. They still retain the titles since this time. Since the renaming of Wayne's stable, The Coalition has expanded to include Ghillie Man. Gillie Man joined Joe Coleman and Wayne in a match against James Thomas, Johnny Spade and Randy Royal on episode #704 of OVW TV on February 13. In wrestling *'Signature moves' **Sidewalk Slam **Full Nelson Slam *'Nicknames' **''"The He-Man Of Homeland Security"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Crimson **OVW Television Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1983 births Category:2011 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:OVW Triple Crown champions Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers